2p! America gets a job!
by smartygirrl3000
Summary: The 2p!Hetalia gang is assigned jobs to take on for a few weeks. America may not have been worrying so much if he had gotten another job. I know the summary is boring but you'll have to read to see what happens... Also, the rating is T just in case there are later chapters with cursing...


The world meeting was today and honestly 2p!America couldn't care less. The world meeting usually means nations ranting about who was better, then again he was part of that. He always acts like he is the biggest-baddest nation around, but sometimes that's tiring and gets in the way of his relationships. He did have a crush on someone but he wasn't even going to start that again. Well like I said, the world meeting was going about the same as always untill America's boss walked in with the other 2p!'s bosses.

"Oh! Deary me, what are the stu- I mean lovely bosses doing here?" England asked kind of uneasy. This was because about a day or two ago England had gotten into a fight with his boss, I mean all he wanted was to paint Big Ben a pink salmon color!

"Well girlies I bet they are here to give me an award, I mean I am the strongest out of the Axis Powers!" Italy exclaimed. It was true though, Italy took Germany and Japan down with just a butter knife. Italy's sweet face and fake tone could get you to believe anything, it's a surprise Italy hasn't started something with him.

"OK you idiots that's enough talk, why don't you just listen to what they say!" America came into the conversation. "The sooner they talk, the sooner they leave!" America didn't always try to be rude but his anger and short temper didn't really help with that. He's been sent to the police station for some of the most idiotic reasons, it's kinda' like he's famous their now. Which isn't a good thing if you were wondering. He just got off easy with his parol officer about a fight he had down-town a week ago. I mean the guy was pushed and scratched his bike, you never scratch someone's bike. America kinda' blacked out and took his anger out on the poor sucker.

"That's enough talking you poor excuses of countries!" Italy's boss shouted over the rambling nations. England's boss gave him an annoyed look and started to talk.

"We are having somewhat of an experiment, you all will be given a blank slip of paper. On the slip you will put _your name _not your countries name, then you will hand them into me." England's boss announced. "When they are all turned in we will be calling out jobs and picking out a name, the person we called will then apply for that job and stay with it for at least few weeks. So at this time will you please hand in your slips."

After all the slips were handed in they started to call out names and jobs. America didn't really care so he spent most of his time doodling on a peice of scrap paper, he did this for about five minutes when he heard the job, police station secretary. He looked over at England who was a little too excited that he had gotten baker for his job.

"I wonder what sad sucker gets stuck with this job." America whispered. England was to into talking about his job that he did not here him.

"Al Jones your job will be police station secretarty!" His boss announced. Everyone looked over to him with relieved looks on their faces. He just took a wild try at it and guessed they had been worried about that too. America was trying to look calm, nonchalant but worry was spreading all over his face.

"Ha! His face is as red as a tomato!" Spain joked. Everyone around him began to laugh.

"Oh shut it you morons! At least I will be able to get the job done !" He yelled to spare a little part of his dignity.

Tomorrow you all will go and apply for your job's, and if you don't, **no pay for a year**!" America's boss shouted over the ruckus looking straight at him with a little smirk on his face.

Later that night a few hours after the meeting all America could think about was the embarrassment of having to ask for that one job.

"This is stupid! Out of all the darn countries **I GET PICKED **for this job!" He yelled with hate and anxiety in his voice. He wouldn't acknowledge the feeling, but he felt a if he could break down crying at any moment.

"Maybe if I get some sleep this won't seem as bad in the morning." He said while yawning and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

It was 6:30 A.M. when America woke up. He had got up from his bed groggily with sleep in his eyes and went to the bathroom to take a nice, hot, relaxing shower. When he got out and had dried off he walked over to the mirror.

"If I have to go to this sucky job interview then I should dress to impress!" He exclaimed, while laughing. He knew as well as anyone he wasn't going to do that! He walked over to his closet and pulled out a white T-shirt with a hole under the left sleeve, his bomber jacket and a pair of blue jeans with huge rips where the knees were. He than gathered his things and walked to the door nearly forgetting his Harley keys.

"Wouldn't it have been my luck if I would have lost these keys at the last minute." He huffed.

When he had gotten to the police station that's when the fear really hit him. He was going to be mocked, teased and poked at by embarrassing remarks from the other countries. He walked up to the door with butterflies no, elephants in his stomach.

"Well this is it, the last moment with _some_ of my pride intact." He whispered. He than started to man-up and walked in the door. He walked over to the front desk, dropped his application and gave a nervous grin. This was because the man working the counter was his parol officer, Scott. When Scott looked up from his paper he was a little surprised, then an evil grin spread on his face. "Well guys, look at what we have here!" He hollored to his fellow officers.

America knew that the next few weeks of his life would be awful!


End file.
